molla
by kazikiiii
Summary: wonwoo bukannya kesepian hanya saja dia tidak memiliki siapapun dan mingyu hadir untuk menemaninya


kenapa? kenapa? kenapa? knapa? pertanyaan sialan itu trus saja menghantuiku...entah knpa pertanyaan sederhana itu begitu menyakitkan...tp entah pda siapa tujuan pertanyaan itu...pernahkah kalian terbangun d tengah malam lalu merasa sangat takut seolah2 ada monster memyeramkan yg melihat kearahmu dan ingin memangsamu...kau ingin berteriak tp suaramu tercekat,ingin meminta bantuan tp kau tak memiliki sypapun,dan hal yg bisa kau lakukan hanya memeluk dirimu sendiri dlm rasa takutmu,pernahkah? itu terjadi pdaku setiap mlm...merasa bersalah seolah2 pernah melakukan dosa terbesar dan merasa kesepian ketika berjalan di kerumunan orang seolaholah kau hanya bayangan diantara mereka...namaku jeon wonwoo tahun ini usiaku menginjak 21 setidaknya itu yg ku ingat..aku mengidap sebuah penyakit entah itu penyakit fisik atau fisikis ibarat sebuah komputer otakku mampu merestart ulang secara otomatis melupakan semua kenangan2 hal2 yg pernah kualami dan semua memory dan hanya menyisakan kehampaan yg tak bisakupahami..,tp ada sebuah kenangan yg tak bisa kuhapus dr ingatanku..sebuah kenangan bahagia dimana semuanya berawal,sebuah kesialan bukan justru hal yg paling ingin kulupakan adalah hal yg paling ku ingat,knpa harus kenangan yg bahagia? itu menyakitkan ketika kenangan itu hanya tinggal kenangan...

semua berawal dr aku kecil semua baik2 saja bahkan sangat bahagia...orang tua yg saling menyayangi,ibu yg slalu menyayangiku dan ayah yg bertanggung jawab...semuasempurna..dan entah berawal sejak kapan dan bagaimana semua hancur..semua yg ku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku..mereka bercerai dan aku hidup hanya bersama nenekku...tak ada yg bisa ku ingat...tak tersisa satupun dlm memory ku yg tersisa hanya rasa sakit yg setiap hari menggrogotiku...aneh bukankah harusnya aku terbysa dengan rsa sakit tp bukannya membaik justru semua semakin terasa buruk...

aku tinggal d sebuah apartemen kecil d kota soul berdekatan dgn kampusku dan meninggalkan nenek d mokpo,nenek sudah menikah lagi jd ia tdak akan sendirian...aku menjalani keseharianku seperti orang2 pd umumnya..bangun d pagi hari pergi ke kampus,pulang,belajar lalu tidur,dan jika d hari libur maka aku hanya akan bermalas2san tp jka otakku sedang sedikit terganggu terkadang aku pergi ke sebuah taman dan hanya duduk seharian memperhatikan orang2 dan hanya d temani musik...ya setidaknya itu yg ku ingat meski terkadang ada bbrapa hal yg berubah entah bagaimana terkadang ketika terbangun d pagi hari aku melupakan hal2 yg bysa kulakukan seperti apa yg harus kulakukan stelah aku bangun atau bagaimana cara menyikat gigi,bagaimana cara mengancingkan baju,mengikat tali sepatu atau hal2 spele lainnya...aku juga mengidap sulit bagiku membedakan wajah orang lain bahkan terkadang aku tidak mengenali wajahku sendiri,terdengar konyol bukan tp itulah kenyataannya...

pagi ini aku terbangun oleh suara alarm yg keras dgn setengah sadar taganku menggapai jam alarm aku terdiam tiba2 lupa bagaimna caramematikannya.sial umpatku,jd aku terpaksa bangun sambil membolak balik jam alrm ku,"yakkk diamlah jam bodoh kau brisik"umpatku dan aku sdar akulah yg bodoh berteriak pd benda mati,jd apa yg harus kulakukan? melemparnya? ahh jadi aku melempar jam itu ke ding2 dan benar saja jam itu berhenti berbunyi dan sudah tak berbentuk,aku msih terdiam berusaha mengumpulkan impormasi sukurlah pagi ini aku hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5menit untuk mengingat apa yg harus kulakukan,aku bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi...

setelah selesai aku kembali ke kamar dan melirik sudut kamar disana terkapar jam alarmku yg entah keberapa kalinya hancur aku menepuk jidatku sendiri 'lagi?' tanyaku pd driku sendiri "oh ayolah jeon wonwoo kau ini bukan orang bodoh bahkan jenius tp kenapa bahkan cara mematikan alarm sja kau tdak ingat ck konyol" monolog ku pd diriku sendiri...

aku melangkahkan kakiku d koridor kampus..jujur saja sbnarnya aku sedikit takut entah knpa tatapan orang2 pdku slalu sama terasa bgtu menyeramkan...tp aku slalu brusaha untuk tenang.aku tdak terlalu memiliki teman akrab ah mungkin bahkan tidak satupun,tp bukan berarti aku anti sosial, orang2 bilang aku orang yg ceria tanpa pernah mereka tau apa yg tersembunyi dr tawaku,"wonwoo" panggil seseorang sambil menahan tanganku,aku terdiam berusaha mencari info tentang sypa orang ini wajah semua orang terasa sama "ahh ya?" jawabku kikuk "gwencanha?" tanyanya

"ya?"

"aku mendengar kau sakit"

'sakit benarkah? aku tidak ingat aku sakit..mungkin dia benar tp sypa dia aku tdak mengingatnya' batinku "ya aku sudah lebih baik"

"ahh sukurlah...akan kuhubungi nanti" ucapnya lalu berlalu "menghubungi?"beoku "knpa dia harus menghubungiku sypa dia?" tanyaku pd driku sendiri...

hah hari yg panjang akhirnya aku bisa kembali bercengkrama dengan ksur kesayanganku hari yg panjang dan melelahkan.."drrrtttt" ahhh sial sypa yg tega mengganggu s cantik yg kelelahan ini? 'jun?' sypa dia "hallo?"

"oh hai wonwoo gwencanha? aku menghawatirkanmu aku dengar dr hoshi kau terbentur dan kehilangan bbrpa ingatanmu apa kau baik2 saja? apa kau mengingatku?" celoteh orang d sebrang sana...untuk informasi saja hoshi adlah slah satu temanku aku mengenalny cukup lama sedikit banyak dia tau tentangku..terbentur? ahh hosi pasti mengarang untuk menutupi penyakitku "ya aku baik2 saja" jawabku seadanya..entahlah rsanya menyebalkan orang ini mengganggu "maaf aku sdang sibuk" dan tanpa basabasi telponnya ku tutup...besoknya d kampus aku menyusuri koridor sperti bysa sbnarny sedang berusaha mengingat dmn kelasku...lalu seseorang menyentuh pundakku,aku berbalik 'ah orang itu lagi..jun?' "ada apa?" tanyaku to the poin "apa kau baik2 saja?" "ya aku baik,apa tdak ada lagi yg ingin kau tanyakan selain pertnyaan itu..aku mulai bosan"

"ahh ya maaf..aku hanya kawatir dengan keadaanmu setelah mendengar keadaanmu dr hosi..apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanyanya penuh harap "tidak kau asing"

"apa kau yakin wonwoo? kita sudah saling mengenal sngat lama...kita bhkan pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan..kau tdak ingat pdaku? aku mantan pcarmu jun?" tersirat jelas d wajahny rsa kecewa "maaf tp kau asing bagiku"

"kau bahkan tidak ingat kenangan kita dulu?"

"apa itu berharga?"tanyaku dgn ekspresi yg tetap datar

"apa?"

"apa kenangan itu bgtu berharga? tp knpa aku tdak mersakan apapun..jika kenangan itu berharga bagiku sekalipun itu ingatan sedih aku msih bsa mrsakanny tp tidak pdamu..jd kurasa itu tdak berharga..tp jika itu berharga bagimu kau boleh menyimpannya untukmu sendiri tp jangan menggangguku lagi...maaf" ucapku lalu membungkuk ke arahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia menhan segala emosinya...aku pergi bgtu saja...apa itu kejam? ya mungkin..tp cobalah sekali2 lihat dr segi pandangku...

saat tiba d apartemen aku membanting tas ku secara sembarang lalu melempar tubuhku keranjang dan memejamkan mataku...sungguh hari ini bgtu melelahkan tp bukan fisikku yg lelah tp hatiku bukan..bukan karena hal yg terjadi td..entah karena apa..ah benar..aku bergegas bangun dan mengambil sebuah note..entahlah entah buku ini d sebut apa...yg pasti isinya bbrpa catatan yg kulakukan d masa lalu dan untuk mengingatkanku setidaknya minta maaf pda orang yg pernah ku sakiti...jdi aku mulai menulis d lembaran baru

"jika suatu hari kau jeon wonwoo bertemu dengan jun seorang pria yang hosi bilang keturunan cina korea dia mantan pcarmu jangan lupa minta maaf...kau pernah menyakiti hatinya dengan kata2 kasar" itu yg ku tuliskan...sedikit iseng aku membulakbalik lembaran sebelumnya d salahsatu notenya tertulis "jangan lupa membayar permen yg kau ambil d kedai nenek yoo jung" kkkkkk konyol apa aku pernah benar2 melakukannya? dan d halaman lain tertulis "jika kau jeon bertemu dgn seorang gadis yg memiliki tanda coklat d lengan kirinya dan tahilalat d hidungnya minta maaflah pdanya.kau pernah mengintif celana dlamnya dan namanya adlah mina"apa? ini serius? aku pasti gila menyuruh diriku sendri meminta maaf tentang hal sperti itu aku pasti d tampar jika benar2 melakukannya..'eh apa ini? "jeon wonwoo selalu ingat ini kau wajib dan harus meminta maaflah pda juniormu d kampus seseorang bernama kim mingyu karena kau pernah merebut tunangannya thuzu lalu mencampakannya bgtu saja...tp percayalah jangan merasa bersalah pda thuzu tp mersa berslahlah pd mingyu..tp kau bsa sedikit berbangga hati karena berhasil merebut thuzu dr orang sekaya sekeren mingyu dan jangan lupa mingyu juga populer sangat pintar lebih tinggi drmu dan juga sangat tampan" 'what the hell apa ini? kau menyuruhku berbangga hati atau justru memujinya..cihh dasar kkk' tp tunggu mingyu? sypa dia terdengar tidak asing...entahlah..

2bln telah berlalu ingatanku masih utuh...aku tau sekarang sypa mingyu yap tepat seperti yg ada dlm catatanku..hanya saja mungkin aku lupa menuliskan bahwa dia sangat konyol..tidak aku belum mnta maaf pdanya aku mrsa segan biarlah jikamemang scra tak sengaja kami bertemu dan dia dendam pdaku aku hnya tentu saja pasrah badannya lebih besar drku aku memang bisa karate tp tidak yakin jika harus menghadapi orang sebesar itu..ya mungkin aku berlebihan dia tdak sperti raksaksa mungkin kami hanya berbeda sekitar 8cm tp aku hanya terlalu malas memikirkan akan bakuhantam dengannya jd aku berhenti berfikir dan melanjutkan aktifitasku...

ini weekend aku adlah seorang otaku kalian mngerti bukan? pencinta anime dan semcamny dan hari ini kebetulan ada even lumayan besar jd drpd aku bermlas2san sepnjang hari aku memutuskn ikut even trsebut..dan rencnany aku akan mengcosplay kanna kamui karakter di kobayasi maid dragon seorang prempuan..apa itu konyol? ah sypa peduli aku suka kanna dan costumnya sangat manis lagi pula wajahku jga cantik kkkkk dan hal sprti ini sudah lajim...

yoss aku sampai d tmpat even acra yg lumyan besar,aku tdak memiliki bnyak teman karena aku hnya mncari kegiatan bahkan jka hnya dlm acra kumpullan aku hnya akn jd si pengamat...hanya mendengarkan anggota lain mengobrol dan jka mreka mengajakku mengobrol aku akan merespon jk tidak tentu saja aku diam...aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling hanya sekedar melihat2 sebelum acara inti d mulai sypa tau ada hal yg bisa menarik minat ku tp aneh bukan aku overpd tp spertinya memang bnyak orang yg melihat kearahku seolah aku benar2 wanita cantik yg menggoda kkkk mereka tertipu. ...cukup lama aku berkeliling tiba2 aku menangkap sebuah sosok yg seketika membuatku merinding.. Seorang pria lebih tinggi dariku mengenakan costume kakashi haise ya dia terlihat keren tp bukan.. Bukan karena dia keren ya dia memang keren tp bukan karena hal itu melaikan karena dia adalah mingyu..pria yg kemungkinan besar akan membunuhku jka bertemu dgnku. Ya ampun yg benar saja tak bisakah hari ini berjalan lancar.. Ini benar2 memalukan..aku bilang pda driku sendiri harus membagakan diri karena pernah mengalahkannya dan sekarang dengan konyolnyah aku menjatuhkan harga driku sendiri sprtinya aku harus cepat2 pergi sebelum hal buruk terjadi pdaku.. Hidupku memang menyedihkan tp bukan berarti aku tidak syang pd diriku sendiri .jd aku bergegas pergi tp tiba2 ada sebuah tangan menahanku aku berbalik shit kim mingyu yg menahanku.. Ini buruk ini buruk dia pasti menertawakanku atau lbih burukny dia akan benar2 menghajarku.oh tuhn selamatkanlah hambamu yg cantik ini.."ahhh ya hai" aku berbalik dan yg ku dapati adalah wajah kagetnya dia tertegun sejenak "huahhh daebak..huahhh...kau benar2 cantik sunbae.."kagumnyah..entahlah entah itu hinaan atau pujian..aku hanya tersenyum kikuk ini benar2 canggung "aku tdak tau kalau kau jga seorang otaku..huahhh jarang sekali ada otaku d kampus rsanya sperti mnemukan barang antik kkkkk" celotehnya..barang antik? yg benar saja apa dia pikir aku guci "yaaa aku jga tdak menyangka bukankah kau terkenal playboy jajaran para pria keren kufikir sleramu pasti lagu2 barat" "eiyyyy itu hanya pencitraan haha..."

"sudah kuduga"

"tapi trimakasih karena sudah mengakui kalau aku ini pria keren hahaha" dan dgn pdnya dia mengatakan itu sementara aku hanya memasak wajah datar lalu tersenyum terpaksa...kamipun mulai mengobrol tentang segala hal tak ku sangka ternyata mingyu orang yg cukup menyenangkan sedikit childis dan juga gila...dan anehnya dia sma sekali tidak membahas tentang mantan tunangannya yg ku rebut...entahlah entah ini hanya taktiknya balas dendam secara halus atau memang mingyu sudah melupakan semuanya..

Sejak hari itu aku dan mingyu semakin akrab bukan hanya d komunitas bahkan di kampus.. Kami sering pergi keluar bersama mengerjakan tugas atau menghabiskan waktu membicarakan hal2 tentang anime atau bahkan sekedar bermalas2san bersama.. Dan sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang mantannya...terkadang aku menginap d apartemen mingyu atau sebaliknya.. Benar2 seperti bumi dan langit apartemenku kecil dan seadanya smentara apartemen mingyu bnar2 cerminan seorang chaebol... Tp aku bersukur mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itudia dengan sukarela membiarkanku mengacak2 apartemennya dan dia jga tdak pernah protes tentang apartemenku yg jauh dr miliknya...semakin lama bersama mingyu dia semakin membuatku nyaman.. Tp aku masih brusaha menjaga jarak jujur saja aku memang seorang bseksual tp bkan berarti semua orang bisa menjadi pasanganku.. Lg pula aku takut merusak pershabatanku dgn mingyu...aku bahkan menceritakan tentang penyakitku kufikir mungkin dia akan menjauh atau semacamnya ternyata tidak sukurlah dia bhkan bnyak membantuku... Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi merusak jam alarmku karena mingyu akan dgn senang hati mematikannya untukku,aku jga tidak lagi kesusahan mengikat tali sepatuku karena ketika aku lupa minggyu akan mengikatkannya untukku... Jujur ini membuatku benar2 bingung prasaan yg bercampur aduk... Aku mulai jatuh cinta pdnya tp aku takut merusak pershbatan kami,aku jga takut jka itu memang hnya taktikny balas dendam tp d balik itu semua yg paling aku takutkan adlah jika dia jga memiliki prasaan yg sma..lalu tiba2 aku melupakannya.. Entah knpa mingyu bgtu berharga bagiku aku tidak ingin dia terluka dan aku takut melupakannya... Sampai d suatu malam aku menginap d apartemennya aku sedang membantu mingyu mengerjakan tugasnya.. Kami duduk d lantai kami duduk bersebelahan karena aku harus menjelaskan tentang pelajarannya.. Lalu tiba2 "hyung"panggilnya "apa? "reflekku berbalik lalu tiba2 dia menciumku.. Dan aku tau ini d sengaja aku terdiam untuk bbrpa detik "yakkk dasar playboy bahkan aku kau modusi jga"teriakku sambil memukul2 mingyu smntara mingyu hanya tertawa"hahaha yak hyung hentikan" 'greb'dia menahan tanganku yg nemukulinya"sypa yg mempermainkanmu..jka ada yg berani mempermainkanmu aku akan menghajarnya" "apa maksudmu ini tdak lucu" "aku tdak sedang melucu... Hyung ayo berkencan" "apa kau gila? " "ya aku tergila2 pdamu" "bagaimana bisa? " "entahlah itu terjadi bgtu saja.. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu" "tapi aku yg akan menyakitimu""tidak msalah aku kuat" "aku bisa saja melupakanmu dan smua kenangan kita" "kalau bgtu aku akan membuat kenangan yg baru" "aku akan melupakanmu lagi" "aku akan membiat kenangan baru lagi" "kau bodoh kim mingyu" "ya kau benar" lalu dia mencium ku sejenak lalu memelukku, aku tdak ingin menolak bhkan tdak bsa menolak aku memeluknya erat dan meluapkan semua ketakutanku...apa aku jahat? Ini mungkin akan menyakitinya tp aku bersumpah aku menginginkan mingyu... Tuhan untuk kali ini saja kumohon jangan biarkan orang ini pergi dr hidupku...

next?


End file.
